Mágoa Branca
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Quando um sentimento é morto, só resta a mágoa.


Mágoa Branca

a Death Note Fanfiction by _Harry Yazawa_

**I.** Death Note não me pretence e se você gostaria de saber o que eu faria com um Death Note leia minhas outras fics porque eu escrevi sobre isso em praticamente todos os outros disclaimers.

**II.** Essa fic tem ligação com duas outras fics minhas, "Nunca Esperei Amar Realmente" e "Amor em Vermelho".

**III.** Fic não betada, escrita durante uma viagem em algumas folhas de caderno.

**IV.** Yaoi, NearMello, não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Você sempre me dizia "Eu estou aqui" quando eu ficava com medo dos trovões, mas onde está você agora?

Eu cansei de ouvir mentiras como essa. Provavelmente ouvi isso também da boca dos meus pais quando eu era um bebê, antes de me tornar mais um órfão da Wammy's House. Mas ouvir de você se tornou tão terrível quanto a pior das heresias cometidas contra Deus.

Imperdoável.

E com cada letra dessa palavra sou capaz de dizer 11 adjetivos sobre você.

**I**ncapaz –de (me) amar-

**M**edroso –o suficiente para não tentar-

**P**atético –Por não saber se expressar-

**E**goísta –Por não se importar com (meus) sentimentos-

**R**idícula –Sua atitude de parecer forte sem ser-

**D**ébil –Sua sinceridade-

**O**rgulhoso –O suficiente para não perceber todos os adjetivos que tem compunha-

**A**trevido –Capaz de estar desafiando o próprio diabo nesse momento-

**V**il –Tão vilão da história quanto Kira-

**E**stúpido –Por ter queimado o (belo) rosto-

**L**amentável –Morrer por mim e não ter assumido em vida os próprios sentimentos-

* * *

Você deveria estar aqui comigo agora se desde o inicio essa sua bobagem de rivalidade não tivesse tomado sua cabeça. Você deveria estar aqui agora tomando meu corpo ou deixando que eu tomasse o seu. Era para você ter deixado seu lado carinhoso ter continuado a tomar conta de mim, talvez assim você tivesse sido mais sincero consigo mesmo... E comigo também.

Eu gostaria de dizer que você se tornou um ser desprezível e insignificante para mim, mas eu nunca fui tão bom em mentiras como você. Eu só vejo possibilidades de acertos e certezas, você sempre viu o erro, a incerteza, e o que me faz querer ainda mais gritar que te odeio é que mesmo tão exato quanto eu sou, eu não fui capaz de perceber tudo a tempo. E você, tão inexato, conseguiu me deixar louco por você a tempo.

* * *

Você e o Matt estavam juntos, não estavam? Bah... Que estupidez a minha perguntar isso agora que você está morto, mas eu sei que estavam. Não faço idéia do quão juntos, porque pensar nisso me torna tão inexato quanto você. Imperfeito, ciumento. Mas você deve ter dito alguma palavra ou confissão a ele antes de morrer, mas ambos estão mortos agora, qualquer coisa que você tenha dito morreu com vocês e eu... Eu não fui aquele a quem você confiou suas últimas palavras.

E agora nada mais resta, alem do seu túmulo. Empoeirado, abandonado.

* * *

Mentira. Que ironia. Acabo de dizer que não sei mentir, mas menti grandemente agora ao dizer "empoeirado. Abandonado.",

Tão irônico quanto isso é encontrar seu túmulo no mesmo cemitério onde Matt foi enterrado.

Eu invejo a Linda. Ela sabe o quanto Matt a amou até o fim. Se ele tinha um caso com você, pouco importa agora. Eu a invejo por ter vivido o amor que mostraram a ela. E eu?

Nada.

Era isso que eu gostaria de sentir por você.

Nada.

E é mentira também.

Eu sou o gênio albino que não aproveitou enquanto você estava vivo.

E você sempre será o maldito que eu amo...

Mello.

**

* * *

N/A: **Me pergunto... Quem nunca se sentiu como o Near? Eu estava pensando nisso enquanto viajava e lembrei das minhas fics sobre a carta do Mello e a fic sobre Matt e Linda. Daí resolvi escrever essa. Pela reação do Near aqui fica obvio que Near nunca recebeu aquela carta que Mello escreveu na minha fic "Nunca Esperei Amar Realmente". O que é lamentável. Mas acontece muito disso na vida. A gente ama, ama tanto e simplesmente passamos pela vida sem nunca saber se nosso amor era correspondido, por mais que se deixe claro. E acho que falta de comunicação, como houve entre o Near e o Mello é o que mais acontece porque observo que no mundo de hoje é muito difícil você conseguir ser sincero consigo mesmo e com os outros, o que torna tudo muito mais complicado de ser expressado. Mas enfim...

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
